


That Golden Smile

by clari_clyde



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q: How do you keep the one you love? A: You don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Golden Smile

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/4605.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> a [Fuda 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/) challenge: [“Treasures.”](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/869.html)
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/that-golden-smile/>

Tsuzuki is safe in the infirmary — for a moment, Suzaku wonders if she made the right decision to disobey him. _He won’t trust me anymore, won’t like me anymore, might even hate me now._ Such thoughts break and kill her heart everytime they pass through her head.

But she spies the infirmary and sees Tsuzuki squee as Wakaba brings him cake, giggle as Watari nudges him to try the new potion when it’ll be done, squee again as Tatsumi gives up his slice of cake for Tsuzuki.

For Suzaku, the heartbreak is worth it to see that dearest smile again. 


End file.
